A Templar's Faith, A Mage's Resolve
by TheRancidDwarf
Summary: The sky was torn open, the Divine gone, the talks for peace had crumbled into a dust, and from the cloud came stumbling a familiar face. She had answered the call of her people once, and it seemed that the maker had more plans for her. He gave her faith, and she gave him passion. Can they give one another hope once more?
1. Chapter 1

A Templar's Faith, A Mage's Resolve

Chapter 1

Childish Games, and Moonlit Prayers

A/N:Ive had most of this written out for a while. But it'll be good to finally get it out. Unfortunately I've lost the system I used to play DA:I on, and as much as I'm praying for a switch port, it probably ain't gonna happen. Reviews are love!

"Maker, my enemies are abundant. Many are those who rise up against me, but my faith sustains me; I shall not fear the legion, should they set themselves against me." He knelt in the chapel, long since the fading of the sun, the moon shining through the stained glass windows. "In the long hours of the night when hope has abandoned me, i will see the stars and know your light remains." He always thought that this was the best time to say the chant, alone with the maker when the rest of the world slumbered. A time where he could be at peace with his maker.

"I have heard the sound, a song in the stillness, the echo of Your voice, calling creation to wake from its slumber. How can we know You? In the turning of the seasons, in life and death, in the empty space where our hearts hunger for a forgotten face?"

"What is that?" Asked a sharp voice in the silence. "The thing that you're saying?"

In true Templar fashion, the young man ignored the voice, the chant of light coming only stronger to his lips. "You have walked beside me, down the paths where a thousand arrows sought my flesh. You have stood with me when all others have forsaken me. I have faced armies with You as my shield, and though I bear scars beyond counting, nothing can break me except Your absence. When I have lost all else, when my eyes fail me and the taste of blood fills my mouth, then in the pounding of my heart I hear the glory of creation -"

"It's very pretty. I hear the other templars say it too. None quite as dedicated as you I think." The young Templar raised his head from the pew in front of him, only shooting a glare at the girl that sat only a few feet away. He heaved a heavy sigh as she turned away.

"You have grieved as I have. You, who made worlds out of nothing. We are alike in sorrow, sculptor and clay, comforting each other in our art. Do not grieve for me, Maker of All. Though all others may forget You, your name is etched into my every step. I will not forsake You, even if I forget myself." Again in the silence he managed the words, words that have been carved into his mind with a chisel and hammer. Words that gave him strength to face another day. "Maker, though the darkness comes upon me, I shall embrace the Light. I shall weather the storm. I shall endure. What you have created, no one can tear asunder."

"Who is this maker you're talking to? I don't see anyone here." Her voice ripped through his prayers again like a knife through a stick of butter on a midsummer day. He heaved another sign, clearly more frustrated by every passing moment.

"You're disturbing my prayers, Mage." He hissed, his golden eyes locking with the pair of silver ones at the end of the pew. The dark haired mage gave a little gasp, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Sorry!" The whisper barely reached his ears, but it would do to pacify his temper for the moment. He turned away from the girl, bowing his head once more. "Who knows me as You do? You have been there since before my first breath. You have seen me when no other would recognize my face. You composed the cadence of my heart."

Why was this mage in the chapel anyways? What business did she have in this holy place? Was she not just one of them? The gateways to demons ready to enter the world through a weak mage? He couldn't understand.

"Through blinding mist, I climb a sheer cliff, the summit shrouded in fog, the base endlessly far beneath my feet, The Maker is the rock to which I cling. I cannot see the path. Perhaps there is only abyss. Trembling, I step forward, in darkness enveloped."

Silence. Perhaps the girl had gone. It would be best if she had. He had no reason to look, but curiosity plagued him. He turned, his gaze falling onto the mage whose dark curls now covered her face as she assumed the position of bowing he held previously. This mage, this creature, this criminal against the maker's will that he believed to be a great evil, was bowing before the statue of Andraste. Did mages even believe in the maker? What did they believe? Did they believe in the old gods as the maleficar of the chant?

"Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond. For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light, and nothing that He has wrought shall be lost. I am not alone. Even as I stumble on the path with my eyes closed, yet I see The Light is here. Draw your last breath, my friends. Cross the Veil and the Fade and all the stars in the sky. Rest at the Maker's right hand, and be Forgiven." He fell silent again, letting his head stay down for a few extra moments before standing, his armor clanking against itself as he stood, his eyes drifting again to the mage that knelt a few feet away, still deep in her thoughts until the young man took a step towards the doors of the chapel. Her head popped up and she frowned.

"Is that it?" She asked,"You're done already?" She looked purely disappointed when he turned to face her, noticing for the first time the light green, yet striking tattoos across her pale face, surrounding her silver eyes that stared him down as if she were hanging off his every word. He hasn't missed the bloodshot redness that filled her orbs, the puffy skin surrounding them as if she had spent a great deal of time weeping. A pang of guilt echoed through him.

"Why do you ask so many questions, mage?" He asked rather bluntly. It was a rare occurrence for the mages to approach any of the templars, let alone attempt to have what seemed to be a conversation with one.

"How is one to learn without inquiry?" She asked, crossing her arms and giving the young Templar a defiant stare. For a moment he felt a swell of anger at the look on her face, but questions were surely no harm, right?

"I am done for the night." He stated before turning to the door once more.

"Who were you speaking to?" He couldn't help the hiss of annoyance that escaped him.

"The maker."

"But there isn't anyone here."  
"He is always here, always watching, guiding, protecting." Said Cullen, turning to face her once more.

"But how do you know? I don't see anyone, I don't understand." He stared, once again bewildered by this young mage's curiosity. He paused, unsure of the right answer to give her before taking a deep breath.

"Because I have faith. I believe in my maker, and thus I know that he is here, even though I cannot see him." She opened her mouth slightly, perhaps to ask another question in her series of inquiries, but it seemed his answer needed some pondering. He took this as his moment to leave, leaving the young woman on her own in the candlelit chapel.

*  
It had been a long day, far longer than he was prepared to deal with, but this was the life he had chosen. A failed harrowing was never good, but this time, a demon had completely taken hold of the young mage's body. His blood took forever to clean from the Templar's trembling hands. He scolded himself, over and over reminding himself that this is what he was trained for, but it made no difference. A human being was still dead because of his sword. He hoped that over time this would become easier, but part of him knew that it should never be a simple task to take a life that the maker had created, even a mage. He made his way into the chapel once more, taking his regular spot in the pews, kneeling down and shutting his eyes.

"And there I saw the black city, it's towers forever stained, it's gates forever shut. I knew then, and crossed my heart with shame. Let my blade pass through my flesh, let my blood touch the ground, let my cries touch their hearts, let mine be the last sacrifice. Those who appose thee shall know the wrath of heaven, fields and forests shall burn, the seas shall rise and devour them, the winds shall tear their nation from the face of the earth. Lightning shall reign down from the sky, shall they cry out to their false gods and find silence." It was in the asmall silence, a pause between verses that he heard the rustling of clothing, the knock of boots on the stone floor. He did not look up from his prayer.

"Here lies the abyss, the well of all souls, its from these water that life begins anew. Come to me child, and I shall embrace you. In my arms lies eternity. Blessed are they, who stand before the corrupt and the wicked, and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just. Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow, in their blood, the maker's will is written." The shuffling grew closer, the person sliding onto his pew, he could hear the creak of their weight on the other end. With an empty chapel, why would they sit so near?

"The first of the maker's children watched from across the veil and grew jealous for they could not feel, could not touch. In the blackest envy, were the demons born." Curiosity came to be too much, he glanced up at the person, and was thoroughly surprised to find, not three feet away a mass of ebony curls shadowing a thin body cloaked in mages robes, her head bowed low - the mage from the night before. He was stunned into silence until she looked up, her bright eyes catching his for just a moment before she pressed a thin finger to her lips; a promise of silence. He could not find his words.

"I swear, I won't interrupt. I just want to listen." She said after a moment of silent staring. The Templar sucked in a deep breath and bowed his head once more, the woman, judging by the sound, doing just the same.

"... Rose over valarian fields, loudly proclaiming, those who have been slaves, were now free. The old gods will call to you, from their ancient prisons they will sing. Dragons, with wicked eyes and wicked hearts, with blackened wings..." He glanced up as he spoke, the mage hadn't moved, her face buried in her folded hands, mane of rings shielding her face from his prying eyes. He knew he shouldn't stare, but he could not tear his eyes away. He hadn't thought about the curious mage once he awoke, his day filled with many tasks that required his undivided attention, but now, he was filled with questions of his own. After a few moments of staring at the mass of curls, the young Templar cleared his throat. The mage popped her head up, turning to face him once more.

"I didn't mean - I just wanted to listen is all, I mean- if you - should I go?" She rambled on, her cheeks beginning to redden.

"You haven't interrupted, well - you have but -" he sighed, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. "Why are you here?" He asked, perhaps the simplest of questions. In response she raised a hand a wisp of snow blooming from her palm and falling onto the pew beside her. He couldn't help the huff of breath that escaped him, an echo of a laugh at her deadpan response. "I meant here - in the chapel."

"Oh. I already told you." She said, folding her hands on her lap. She had.

"Right, but why?"

"To learn, remember? Do you like asking the same questions over and over? How do you expect to learn?" The Templar's mouth hung open for a moment before it snapped shut, the annoyed stare saying more than words could express. A grin spread across the mage's face, a small giggle escaping her. His glare faltered, he felt a twitch on the corner of his lips. What a cheeky little thing.

"I learn by doing." He stated bluntly, causing the girl to nod, folding her arms.

"Your turn." She said, turning to face him, crossing her legs in front of her, she raised a hand to push her locks behind her ears, that for the first time, the Templar noticed were clearly not human. He snorted. Only the long elf ears she bore could hold back that bush of hair.

"What do you mean, your turn?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow in her direction.

"First off, that one doesn't count." She said pressing her lips into a hard line. His confused look deepened. "A question. I asked one, now it's your turn."  
"Is this some kind of game?" He asked, his eyes narrowing at the woman before him.

"It could be. Have you anything better to do?" Once again he opened his mouth and shut it, leaning back against the hard wooden seat. There was a surprising amount of truth to her words.

"I suppose you're right. And I think that makes it my turn." He fell silent, staring up at the statue of Andraste, her bowl of fire lighting up the room. A question. But what to ask? Hn. Perhaps the easiest of them all. He glanced over at her. "Your name."

"What?"

"Your name, what is it?" The mage smiled, straightening up.

"My name, is Maev Lavellan. And what, pray tell should I call you, Ser Templar?"

"Cullen. Cullen Rutherford." The two fell silent for a moment, but only just.

"Is it my turn or yours?" Asked the mage, earning a smirk from Cullen as he mulled over his thoughts searching for a question.

"I believe it is mine."


	2. Chapter 2

A templar's Faith, A mages Resolve

Chapter 2

The Hands of the Divine

A/N:Reviews are love!

Pain. It was all that filled her mind, as if someone had plunged her hand into the embers of a blacksmith's forge. She let out a cry as her eyes snapped open, letting out a cry as she grasped... Shackles? The pain faded, the glowing green that invaded her vision along with it. What in Andraste's name was this? The mage pulled at the chains, yanking hard, but they were firmly attached to the ground. The movement of armor made the mage jerk her head up. She was surrounded, soldiers pointed swords in her direction.

"What is happening here?" She hissed yanking the chains once more as she heard voices beyond the only door of what seemed to be a dungeon. Her heart shot into her throat as the door swung open. The two women that walked in stirred a long lost memory. Their names escaped her, but she knew who they were. The right and left hands of the divine. It had been nearly a decade if not more since she had laid eyes on the two before her. The two that were staring her down like two wolves approaching an injured halla. They circled her like them too.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The conclave was destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead; except for you." At first, the right hand's words didn't seem to reach her ears, but a moment later they seemed to crash down upon the mage like a gale wind.

"Dead? No. It can't be possible; you're lying! You're -" suddenly, the shackles, the guards, it made more sense. "You think I attacked the conclave." It was no question. "I am a servant of the divine, why would I do such a thing?" She asked, her steely eyes darting to the right hand, that clearly bore armor of the seekers of truth.

"I do not claim to know the mind of a mad woman. If you are not responsible, than explain this." The woman swooped down, the mage flinching away until the chains could not extend any further, but it did no good. The seeker grasped ahold of her wrist in a vice like grip, waving the glowing green mark upon her hand, that stretched under her wrist as if someone had carved it into her flesh.

"I... Can't." This was the first time she had really looked at the thing that had caused her so much pain. Deep grooves of glowing green, much like the veins of lyrium that ran deep underground. It was unnatural, and it burned.

"What do you mean you can't?" The woman threw her arm down, clearly becoming more infuriated by the moment, and who could blame her?

"I can't. I'm sure I wasn't speaking elvhen. I don't know how it got there, I don't even know how I got here, although, by this interrogation I'm going to assume that this is your doing." Perhaps she didn't need to be so rude, but the seeker wasn't the only one frustrated. "It seems that the new order of things is 'guilty until proven innocent'." The seeker lunged. The woman grabbed ahold of the collar of the mage's cloak, dragging her forward only a few inches before the hooded woman intervened, pulling her away.

"We need her Cassandra!" Called the left hand, and suddenly, the mage was grateful for the woman's presence.

"I don't understand, what happened?" Asked Maev, hoping that this woman would give her at least some sort of answer.

"You say that you are a servant of the divine. Explain yourself." Said the woman, her eyes were as sharp as an eagle's Talon's but at least it seemed that the woman would give a chance for Maev to speak, perhaps then she would get some sort of answer. The mage shifted, resting on her knees.

"I was approached, years ago in the ferelden circle. I was given a mission by the Divine Justinia. She wanted to see if mages could live without the Templar order. An experiment, to perhaps prove that mages could live without policing. If they were nurtured, cared for as children instead of criminals, if she could find a new way for them to live." Maev gripped her wrist hard, her voice straining as she spoke. The mark burned again. She could feel her skin break, crack open as the groves spread to her forearm. "I was called to the conclave to present the Divine's evidence." She grunted through gritted teeth.

"And you destroyed it-" snarled the seeker, but the right hand waved her off as she approached. The seeker let out an animalistic grunt and threw her hands into the air, turning once more to pace.

"Do you remember what happened?" Asked the hooded woman, definitely the calmer of the two.

"I - I don't -" Maev racked her mind, she was searching, hoping to find her lost comrades, and then... Nothing. As if she had been knocked on the head with a hammer. And then...

The mage sucked in a deep breath as she pressed her eyes closed. "Darkness. Creatures, monsters chasing me... A woman?" A nightmare. It had to be, but what other explanation could there be?

"A woman?" The hooded woman's voice. Merida's eyes snapped open.

"A woman. She called out to me, and then..." Nothing. Darkness, and than pain. The pain that still burned. The left hand turned away, to face the right.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift." Said the seeker, and the left hand, walked out the door. Fantastic. She was left with the one out for her blood. At least more visibly.

"What. Happened." Repeated Maev. "I have answered your questions as best I could, please answer mine." She had no protection now.

"It is best if I show you." The seeker kneeled, unclasping the chains, replacing them with rope. Rope that could easily be burned away, but for what purpose? In running, she would be a fugitive forever. Than, she would never be able to return to her people. She had no choice but to cooperate. Maev got to her feet, following the woman out of the building she learned was the chantry of Haven.

The immediate sunlight was blinding. Maev raised her hands, shielding her eyes from the sun, but that wasn't all that lit up the midday sky. In the distance an ominous circle of green clouds hovered, and suddenly, the mage felt her stomach sink.

"What is THAT?" She gasped, unable to tear her eyes from the blemish that marred the once blue sky.

"We call it the Breach." Said the seeker, turning to face her prisoner once more. "It is a rift into the world of demons, and it grows larger every minute. If is not the only one such rift, but it is the largest. All caused by the explosion at the conclave."

"An explosion can't do that." Said Maev, her silver eyes tearing away from the glowing light for no longer than a second to give the seeker a confused stare.

"This one did, and unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world." The weight of the woman's words didn't have time to settle before the glowing green massacre causing breach let out a pulse, as did the mark on Marv's hand. Her knees buckled as she let out a cry, she could feel her skin split, the mark crawling up her forearm. Just as quickly as the pain had come, it faded, leaving only a dull burn.

"Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads, and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

"Of course, if I'm dead, what use would I be to you?" Perhaps the question came out more bitter than intended. "What do you mean the key? What can I do?" 'Before this thing kills me.' The seeker stared, clearly fighting a battle in her head whether or not to react to the attitude the elf before her was giving.

"That mark may be the key to closing the breach for good." She finally said, grabbing ahold of the elf's arm, hauling her to her feet. "Whether that is possible, we will discover shortly. It is our only chance however. And yours."

"You can't honestly still think I did this!" Snarled Maev, jerking her arm away. She watched the seeker's fist ball up, falling to her side.

"Perhaps not intentionally. Something, clearly went wrong."

"And if you're wrong, and I'm not responsible for this mess, which let me state one again that I am NOT."

"SOMEONE is, and you, are our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence? This is your only way."

"Fine, I'll do whatever you want." She snarled, her glare deepening the longer she stared. "If I do this, will I live?" The question, in light of all the deaths at the conclave, a death that in all rights she should have had part of, it was a selfish question, but one that she couldn't help but wonder.

"We have no way of knowing." In spite of the burning in her veins, she was doused in icy fear. Even as they made their way through the village of haven. She didn't need Cassandra's explanation to see that the villagers thought her guilty. Their stares said it all. Let alone their words. She could hear them, like the whisperings of demons in the dreaming fade. Her eyes darted from person to person, trying to catch a glimpse of perhaps one face that did not belong to a Shem that wanted to lunge and rip her heart from her chest. Once they exited the gates to the village, the seeker's words caught her ears once more. "There will be a trial, that is all I can promise." The woman turned to her, reaching a hand out. Maev jerked back, the seeker letting out a disgruntled noise. "If you want your bindings removed, stay still." She barked. Maev pursed her lips, holding her wrists out. Freed of the rope, she rubbed her wrists, wincing as she touched the mark. She peered down, lifting the material of her sleeve to stare. Bile rose up into her throat, but she forced it down. "Come. It is not far." Cassandra turned, heading down a snowy path. Reluctantly, the mage followed, quick steps, almost breaking into a run to catch up. And then the breach pulsed.

Maev couldn't help the cry that once again escaped her as she stumbled, her legs losing function as she slammed into the ground. The burning grew, stretched up her forearm once more. She could feel it delve into the crook of her elbow. Her teeth ground together until the pain faded. She hadn't been aware that the seeker had reached her side until again she helped her up.

"The pulses are coming faster now." She grunted.

"I noticed." Maev hissed as the two continued on their path, an uncomfortable silence falling between them. "How did I survive?" She blurted the question. Curiosity would always be Marv's downfall.

"They say that you stepped out of a rift then fell unconscious, a woman standing behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything in the valley was laid to waste. Even the temple of sacred ashes. I suppose you'll see soon enough."

"I- let's go." There were a million and ten questions that lingered on Maev's tongue, but she bit them back. The last thing she wanted to seem was incompetent. Instead, she followed in silence, that was of course, until the bridge they were crossing crumbled beneath their feet. She let out a groan as she rolled on the ice, greatfull that it hadn't shattered, keeping them from possibly drowning in the waters below. As she stood, her eyes darted to a spot on the ice, out of a glowing green spot, a demon sprouted, followed by another.

"Stay behind me!" Shouted the seeker, and momentarily it seemed like a plausible idea, but as the woman charged off and a demon spawned between them, the idea shattered. The mage took steps back, hands outstretched, prepared to throw whatever magic she could manage at the creature when something caught her eye. She whirled. A staff! She lunged, facing the demon back once more. A fireball exploded against it, followed by another, and another until the creature was reclaimed by the fade. Maev turned, the second demon was ready to strike the seeker's back.

"No you don't!" She snarled, waving the staff. Cassandra jumped away from the fireball as her own demon disappeared. Maev let out a shout as she continued to send a barrage of fire at the creature until it too was gone. "It's over." Maev breathed, gripping the staff for dear life. It seems her body had not yet recovered from whatever had happened at the conclave.

"Drop your weapon! Now!" The mage jumped back as she found the seeker's sword pointed at her, clearly the woman was ready to strike.

"Take it, if you wish, but I do not need a staff to be dangerous. Not once seeker have I given you reason to mistrust me. As well, if you were planning on my death, I would have preferred it be in that dungeon rather than being ripped apart by demons." Maev stood at her full height, her jaw set tight. The light from her mark, holding the staff illuminated her pale face, the green vallaslin that wound around her eyes and down her chin glowing in it's light. The seemed stared for a few more moments before letting out a heavy sigh and dropping her blade.

"You're right." Cassandra almost let a smile pull at her lips. This defiant elf reminded her of... herself. It gave her hope. She had such determination, and she didn't seem to take any kind of trouble from anyone. "You no not need a staff, but you should have one. I cannot protect you."

"I'm glad that we seem to have found some sort of common ground." Cassandra let a huff of air out her nose before turning back to the path. Silence, again. Maev wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse. Only the crunching of the snow beneath their boots was heard for a few minutes before shouting reached their ears.

"We're getting close. I can hear the fighting." Announced the seeker, pulling her blade out once more. Why she bothered to sheath it was beyond Maev's understanding. Habit perhaps?

"You'll see soon, we must hurry and help them!" She called back. Maev sighed. She simply adored when people did not answer direct questions. She was getting tired of 'you'll see'. Though it seemed, her answer would come sooner than expected.

They reached the top of the hill, and not a hundred feet away was a glowing green... something, and out of it spewed demons much like the ones they fought by the river. A rift. There could be no other explanation. The seeker charged forward, blade extended as she slammed headlong into a demon knocking it backwards so that she could slash at it. Maev too, launched herself into the small battle. Amidst the fighting she noted a few soldiers, a dwarf (that missed her head by inches as he shot at a demon) and an elf, his staff swinging expertly as they worked to slay the demons. The last of them fell, the dwarf staring up at her. She opened her mouth, perhaps an introduction when a hand grabbed her wrist. In surprise, she let go of the staff, leaving it to tumble to the ground.

"Quickly before more come through!" Shouted the elf, lifting her arm so that her hand pointed to the rift.

"Wh- ah!" The mark roared to life, a stream of crackling light connected it to the rift, and with a sound that would be etched into her memory forever the glowing green mass of twisting crystal was gone. Maev staggered back, cradling her hand against her chest. She could feel sweat dripping down the back of her neck as she calmed herself. "What did you do?" She gasped.

"I, did nothing, the credit is yours." Said the elf smoothly. Maev looked back to him, shaking her head.

"I, did THAT?" Clearly she was confused.

"Whatever magic opened the breach into he sky, also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized that you could use the mark to close the rifts created in the Breach's wake - it seems I was correct."

"Meaning , it could close the breach itself." Said Cassandra. For a moment Maev had completely forgotten about the seeker's presence.

"Possibly." Replied the elf. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation." Maev took a steadying breath, staring down at the mark. 'Maker, what have I gotten myself into.' She thought.

"Good, I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." The mage whirled once more, eyeing the dwarf as he put his crossbow away, fixing his gloves before taking a few steps forward. "Varric Tethras; rogue, storyteller, and occasional unwelcome tag along." Maev couldn't help the smirk that pulled at her lips.

"Finally, someone here that believes in introductions." Said Maev with a smile. "A pleasure to meet you Master Tethras!" The dwarf let out a laugh.

"What, the seeker here didn't introduce herself before trying to take off your head?" He asked, taking the mage's extended hand and giving it a firm shake. Behind her, Maev could hear the disgusted noise said seeker made.

"If it weren't for the left hand, I wouldn't know her name at all." Maev shot a glance over her shoulder, clearly the jests were getting under the seeker's skin.

"At the time there were more pressing matters." Huffed the seeker.

"Of course." The mage let out a snicker. She liked the child of the earth. "So, are you with the chantry?" She asked. Behind her, it was the elf's turn to laugh.

"Was that a serious question?" She simply ignored it.

"Technically, I'm a prisoner, just like you."

"I brought you here to tell your story to the divine, clearly that is no longer necessary." The seeker interjected. It seemed the dwarf wasn't as much of a prisoner as she. This only brought up more questions. If only she had her notebook and quill.

"Yet here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events." He grunted back, earning a scowl from the seeker. They bickered worse than an old married couple.

"That's a nice crossbow you have there."

"What, Bianca? Yeah, we've been through a lot together, and she'll be great help in the valley-"

"Absolutely not!" This time the seeker stepped forward, staring down the dwarf. "Your help is appreciated Varric but no longer necessary."

"Have you BEEN in the valley seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore." Cassandra opened her mouth to argue, but Maev stepped in, throwing an arm between them.

"I don't know what the problem is. It seems to me that we can use every bit of help that we can get." The seeker and dwarf both stared before the tallest of the three made that noise once again, turning towards the forward camp. A married couple.  
"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions." The elf. At a single glance, it was clear that he was an apostate. A polite one at that. "I'm glad to see that you still live."

"He means 'I kept that mark from killing you as you slept." Chimed Varric.

"It seems I owe you a thanks then. You seem to know a great deal about all of this." Perhaps too much.

"Like you, Solas is an apostate."

"I am not, and have never been an apostate." Said Maev, reaching to pick up her staff from where it had fallen. For a moment, Solas looked disgruntled.

"We are all apostates now." He stated, eyeing the mage. "My travels have allowed me to learn much about the case, far more than that of a circle mage." At his words, Maev let out a barking laugh.

"You assume, Solas that I am an average circle mage but alas, we will have time to discuss this, after we deal with THAT." Maev jerked her head towards the breach. "There are more important things than throwing around one's pride."

"Regardless of origin, the breach threatens us all." Said the apostate, leaning on his staff. She was wise.

"Oh, forgive me. I haven't introduced myself have I?" Said the marked mage as they walked together towards the breach. "Maev Lavellan."


	3. Chapter 3

A Templar's Faith, A Mage's Resolve

Chapter 3

The Inquisition, Reborn

The faint smell of varnished wood, burning wax, the crackle of fire. Maev's eyes fluttered open, staring at the wooden ceiling above her. This was a much better way to wake than in a dungeon, she had to admit. Beneath her she could feel the plush mattress, a knitted quilt. It was certainly an upgrade. She moved to sit up, and immediately the world gave a sickening spin, forcing her to slump back into the pillows. She groaned loudly, clamping a hand over her eyes until the sound something crashing to the ground caught her attention. She dropped her hand, her eyes falling on a young elf girl, clambering over herself to repack the box.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were 'wake." She said as she scooped a bottle into the box.

"Its alright, just, stop for a minute." Maev managed, her voice hoarse. How long had she been unconscious? The girl stopped, whirling to look at the mage. "Is there something to drink around here?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" She girl chirped, abandoning her box to launch herself at a wooden pale, using a mug to scoop out some water and practically spring across the room. It seemed Maev couldn't drink the water herself, thus the elf helped, tipping the mug back slightly.

"Thanks." Maev grunted, slumping back onto the pillows.

"Lady seeker will want to know you've woke, they've been waiting a long time for you to wake. Thought you'd keeled over." She said with an honest shrug. "At once! She said, At once!"

"A long time? HOW long?" Asked the mage, forcing herself to sit up, leaning against the headboard.

"Three days m'lady, three whole days. Everyone's been waiting, worried!"

"Worried? Last I checked they were all lining up to stick me with sharp objects. Are you saying they're happy with me?" Confusion set in as the mage raked her mind searching for memories.

"You stopped the sky hole from growing. Aren't you happy?" The elf stared for a moment, maybe two before leaping to her feet from Maev's bedside. "At once she said!" She cried before turning and LITERALLY running out of the small... cabin? Maev groaned. She wished she had time to ask for some bread. She felt incredibly empty, and weak. It seemed though, that the only way she'd be able to find a good meal and perhaps something to drink other than water, was to get up.

It took a few tries, and even longer to pull on her robes, all the while her mind reliving the events she last remembered. Taking the mountain path, the temple; decimated. The reek of the bodies, curled in unnatural positions, trapped in their final moments. The echos of the fade, the moments before the explosion. And the rift. The mark that had spread to her shoulder, but the shine less bright, winding tattoos of deep, etched green. Much like the winding vallaslin that decorated her face, but with a constant burning sensation For the moment, she would simply have to get used to it.

The mage stepped out into the sunlight, immediately throwing her hand up to shade her eyes. It was less painful than the sudden light from the depths of the dungeon, but it wasn't exactly pleasant either. Trying to focus her eyes she perhaps thought she was going mad, but after a few rapid blinks, she was not wrong. It seemed every soldier, villager and everyone in between had stopped to stare. Not in the murderous mob kind of way either. A few crossed their arms over their chests, others bowed their heads as she made her way through them to the only logical place for the seeker to be holed up; the chantry. A ghostly whisper followed her the entire way, passed from person to person, one word repeatedly catching her long ears, 'Herald'. Officially? She was thoroughly creeped out. Once she had reached the set of tents by the chantry, her tired body wasn't in good enough condition to turn tail and flee, thus she had no choice but to continue. Taking every bit of effort to stay on her feet without assistance.

Maev stepped into the chantry, immediately catching the attention of the templars at either side of the massive doors. She could hear the loud clanking of their bulky armor following her into the room at the end of the hall where Cassandra loudly argued with none other than the grand chancellor himself.

"Chain her!" He practically sang out, Maev stiffening as the templars took a step forward. "I want her taken to the capital for trial."

"Disregard that, and leave us." Cassandra barked over the man's orders, the templars doing as she commanded. Maev tried to not let her sigh of relief be too noticeable. Even after all this she was a suspect. That was more than frustrating.

"You walk a dangerous line seeker." The chancellor grumbled. The man reminded her of a growling dog.

"The breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it." Cassandra replied, smooth but unfaltering.

"So, even after stabilizing the big green demon spewing mass floating out there, risking my life to do so, I'm still a suspect?" Maev managed, stepping forward to lean on the table. "You need to re-read your Benedictions."

"You absolutely are."

"No, she is not." Cassandra. Bless her.

"Someone is responsible for the explosion at the conclave, someone most holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others, or have allies that still live." The right hand gave the chancellor a pointed stare. Maev nearly snorted at the look on his face.

"I, am a suspect?" Clearly, he didn't believe that someone of the chantry could be corrupted. Fool. She would bet her left boot that every single remaining cleric and chantry mother was beating each other over the head for the position of divine. A lump sprung into Maev's throat at the thought of Justinia. Poor woman.

"You, and many others." Her voice was like venom.

"Me, and not the prisoner?" Clearly, he was unable to wrap his head around things.

"I was there, I heard the voices at the temple, most holy called out to her for help."

"So, her survival, that THING on her hand - a coincidence?"

"Providence. The maker sent her to us in our darkest hour." Maev's head shot up, her eyes connecting with the seekers. Herald. Perhaps the actions of all the staring people made a little more sense if they believed such a thing.

"So you've changed your mind about me." Maev blurted.

"I was wrong, perhaps I still am. I will not, however pretend that you were not exactly what we needed, when we needed it." Maev was a little touched. The right hand wasn't exactly known for changing her opinions.

"The breach still remains, and your mark the only means of closing it for good."

"This is not for YOU to decide - " started the chancellor, interrupted by a loud thud. The seeker had slammed a book down on the table. Old, withered, and important looking.

"Do you know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the divine, granting us the authority to act." She stared the man down. "As of this moment, I declare the inquisition reborn." Those were perhaps the last words Maev had expected to hear. The seeker approached the Chancellor, the man backing up as quickly as dignified. "We will close the breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval." Her words echoed through the chantry, the man throwing the three women a dirty look before retreating from the room, the ringing of Cassandra's words still bouncing off the stone around them.

"That was climactic." Maev managed to say, perhaps to kill the lingering silence. If only that dwarf were there. That would be a moment he could incorporate into one of his books.

"We're not ready." Said the right hand, Leliana, she believed her name was. "We have no leader, no forces, and now no chantry support."

"But we have no choice." Cassandra chimed in, "We have to act now, with you at our side." Maev felt the eyes of both the right and left hand on her. It seemed, for the moment that she had no choice in the matter.

"I agree." Maev released the table before latching onto it again for balance. "As much as I'd love to return home, the breach isn't going away. Not without intervention, and as far as we know, only THIS can close it." She shot a glare at her hand. "Just promise me something."

"Yes?" The right hand.

"I know the history of the last inquisition. I know the bloodbath that followed behind them through the land." Maev stood straight, her legs still leaning against the table. "The people of Thedas have suffered enough. Make this new inquisition something to be proud of." Cassandra moved to speak, stepping forward, but the mage raised a hand to silence her. "I will not aid a tyrannical group of soldiers hellbent of carving their path to victory through the corpses of anyone who will stand in their way."

"That is not what we intend here -"

"I know." Said Maev, offering a smile to Leliana. "But the road this inquisition will take rests on the edge of a blade. It will not take much to be swayed in the wrong direction."

"There is wisdom to your words, we will keep that in mind." Cassandra stepped forward, her hand extended. Maev reached for it, gripping it tight and giving it a firm shake. The mage swayed, her hip bumping into the table, pieces tumbled off the table. "You have not fully recovered."

"It seems a few days of no food and drink has had it's toll on me." Maev let go of Cassandra's hand.

"We have much work to do, the tavern has plenty of both, rest and we will send for you when we discover what our next move should be." Leliana's voice was sweet, comforting. It was a strange contrast between the two hands of the divine.

"I'll take my leave." Maev grunted, making her way slowly out the door and into the chilled air. Tavern... Tavern... Where oh where could it be?


	4. Chapter 4

A Templar's Faith, A Mage's Resolve

Chapter 4

A Familiar Face

Maev sat slumped over bowl of stew. She could _feel_ the stares of the occupants around her. It made the stew feel like sludge. _Herald_. She had heard the word whispered a thousand times when people thought they were too far for her to hear, but her long ears worked rather well. The word made her stomach lurch every time.

"Try some salt, it gives it a little more of a punch." Came a voice from far too close. Maev's head whipped around to stare at the dwarf from before - Varric, who was climbing rather unceremoniously onto the next bar stool.

"The stew is great." Said the mage, avoiding the gaze of the barkeep.

"Than what's with the look? Its like someone tried feeding you nug shit." He watched as Maev looked over her shoulder, glancing at the occupants of the tavern. Oh. "A giant hole in the sky and they have nothing better to do than stare huh?" The mage's face burned a dark red, along side several of the patrons of the pub. One even knocked over his pint in his scramble to turn away. Maev snorted.

"Thanks," she said, turning back to her stew, she no longer had to swallow it twice before it went down. "I feel like a sideshow attraction." She grumbled, letting out a heavy sigh. "No, scratch that. Side show attractions get paid to be stared at all day." The dwarf let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back. Maev cracked a smile, the stress lines across her forehead loosening. They spent a few moments in comfortable silence as she sipped at the thick broth in her bowl.

"Not that the seeker is out of earshot, how are you holding up? You go from the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining an army of the faithful." Maev thought about the dwarf's question, giving a heavy shrug.

"I'm alive, the mark has stopped spreading, Cassandra no longer wants my head on a spike and this stew is actually pretty damn good. I'd say I'm doing fantastic all things considered." She missed home though. She missed her people. She missed the freedom of the sanctuary, the sound of the music that flowed ever through the halls of the stone, large archways, and courtyards that would put the winter palace to shame.

"You alright Hera-"

"Maev." She reminded, nodding. "Missing home is all."

"I know exactly how ya feel. As much as I'd like to be as irresponsible as the next guy, with the giant green glowing asshole in the sky staring us down and shitting out demons, I couldn't bring myself to leave." He took a long drink of his ale before letting it back down on the bar with a loud clunk as Maev mopped up the remnants at the bottom of her bowl.

"I understand completely." She replied, licking her lips. The hearty meal settled nicely. She could feel the strength returning to her limbs, along with a heavy set drowsiness. "I wouldn't have stayed either, but I can do more good here than running home to my people. Who knows what will happen if we just leave the breach. This chaos could spread to all of Thedas. The least I could do is try and help."

Varric offered the mage a nod as she piled her cutlery in her bowl and stood, stifling a yawn. She bid him good night - or afternoon really - and made her way back to her little hut. As she reached the door she turned to stare at the glowing menace looming in the sky. What had she gotten herself into? The continuous burn of the mark was only a dull ache, but it was still a constant reminder of the danger ahead. What if she couldn't close the breach? How could she possibly do such a thing?

"Andraste preserve me." She muttered to herself before pushing open the door and kicking off her soft leather boots. The mage crawled under the heavy quilt on her bed and let her mind drift into the fade. Perhaps there, she could find peace.

And so she did.

The fade had changed, she could _feel_ it. Spirits that once roamed near haven and the temple of sacred ashes had fled - or worse, had been pulled through the rifts and become demons. A few stragglers remained curious, of course but never venturing close enough to the breach to be drawn through, and neither did Maev. The gaping hole in the veil looked much worse from the other side. She spoke with what spirits had lagged behind, telling them of what she knew, warning them all to stay away. All the while she felt as if she was being watched. Only as she awoke did she catch a glimpse of a black wolf watching from the brush.

Maev jerked upright, blinking rapidly in the darkness. What a strange occurrence, though in the long string of strange, unlucky situations it was certainly the least so. The mage pushed her blanket off, stepping out of the warmth of her bed she peered out the frosty windows. She could just make out the sunrise over the far buildings. Apparently she needed much more rest than she had thought.

Maev pulled off her dirty clothes, laying them neatly over a wooden chair as she pulled a bucket of water towards the center of the room. It was cold, clearly left for her the day before, but as her hands dipped into the basin the water began to bubble. Being a mage certainly had it's uses. A soft song left her lips as she used a cloth to scrub away the dirt and grime from the days before, stopping only when she came to the mark that spread from her palm all the way to her wrist. Deep cracks in her skin, a glowing green emanating from the divots. Could the maker really have given her this mark? The venomous green hardly looked divine, in fact it looked ominous. She couldn't blame the chancellor, or anyone else that doubted her innocence. As much as it angered the mage, if the shoe was on the other foot, she'd most likely do the same. She heaved a heavy sigh as she dried herself off, followed by the floor.

"If only you could tell me your plan." She whispered as she pulled a clean tunic over her head, her eyes locked on the glowing green mass in the sky.

The residents of Haven started their day early, much to Maev's surprise as she exited the small cabin. "There's no rest for the faithful, and gold doesn't grow on trees," She said to herself, nodding to the blacksmith as he crossed her path, a bundle of bread tucked neatly under his arm. Breakfast sounded delightful, but it seems the thought was short lived.

"There you are," Maev whirled, catching the gaze of Cassandra. How could someone wake sounding so surly?

"Good morning to you too, Seeker." Maev grumbled. The stern woman stopped for a moment, pursing her lips.

"Good morning." She said, earning a smile from the mage.

"There, see? Isn't that a much better way to start the day?" The seeker glared.

"I am not one for mornings. Especially when there is business to be attended to." Whether the woman was upset by the mage's words, she couldn't tell. Maev pushed her locks out of her face.

"I don't think ANYONE is fond of mornings. Especially busy ones, now pray tell what business is to be had at such an early hour?"

"You are to meet with the war council. We will be deciding our first course of action. It seems coming to an agreement on our next step has become difficult. Considering that you are crucial in any steps we take, your presence is necessary." Cassandra gestured towards the Chantry and Maev followed. Of course they needed her- no. They needed the mark. Maev glanced down at the ominous green glow for the second time that day, again wondering if such a thing was a blessing or a curse.

"Does it trouble you?" Maev's head snapped up, steel eyes catching Cassandra's stare. The mage flushed, the red of her cheeks making the bright green of her vallaslin seem to glow as bright as her hand.

"No - yes. I mean -" Maev sighed. "It doesn't hurt any more, not really. Tingles a little when I use my magic, but what bothers me the most is... why? Why me, and what happened? How did it get there?" Maev swallowed as she pulled back her sleeve to see her wrist.

"It spread." Stated Cassandra, reaching out to grasp Maev's hand when she pulled away.

"It's fine, don't worry yourself. We have much bigger problems to fuss over." Maev offered the woman a smile, but it went unrequited. Clearly, the woman would not be letting go of the subject. She gave a curt nod.

"What is important is that your mark is now stable, as is the breach. You've given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed, provided the mark has more power. The same amount of power used to create it in the first place."

Before she could stop it, a snort erupted from the mage, followed by a short laugh. Cassandra shot her a look.

"Forgive me, seeker. It just - what possible harm could come from powering up an ominous glowing magical occurrence that we barely understand?" The seeker's glare lessened, perhaps even turned into a glimmer of a smirk.

"Hold on to that sense of humor." She quipped, turning towards the double doors at the back of the chantry. The room where it all began.

"Sometimes seeker, you have to laugh, or else you'll lose your sanity." Maev could have sworn that she huff of air that escaped the seeker sounded like a laugh, but she couldn't honestly be sure. A laugh or not, Maev couldn't help but smile to herself. At least the stern woman no longer wanted her head on a spike outside the chantry doors.

Cassandra pushed the heavy oak doors , stepping inside. Maev looked up as they swung open, and her knees nearly gave out beneath her. Across the table, staring directly at her, was a pair of honey gold eyes that she had given up hope of seeing ever again. They had haunted her nightmares, enchanted her dreams, and now they were right in front of her.

"May I present Commander -"

"Cullen." His name slipped passed her lips before she could catch it. Her stomach had given a sort of flop, her heart shot into her throat. Ten years, give or take a month or two, ten years since she had seen this man, and oh how he had changed. His jaw was set, firm, a stubble across his cheeks, a deep scar upon his upper lip. Any remnant of baby fat on his face had long since gone. He was never sore on the eyes, but she could honestly say that the years had done him justice. Memories flashed through her mind one after another, songs in the chapel, late nights peering at the stars through library windows, looking back at the circle tower, seeing those golden eyes watching her ride away.

Someone cleared their throat, the sound may as well have been an explosion. Maev was ripped from her thoughts, suddenly aware that not only was the golden eyed Templar staring with just as much surprise as she had clearly stamped across her face; but the three women stared just as fiercely.

"I see you have already met." Said the left hand. It seemed as though Maev's heart was still jammed in her throat, for words couldn't seem to find their way out of her mouth.

"Many, many years ago." Said the commander, who finally tore his gaze away from the young mage. His voice had gotten deeper too. The deep baritone resonated in the long ears that clearly peeked out from her curls. There was another moment of thick silence before Cassandra broke it, much to Maev's relief. What does one say to one they thought long lost, or perhaps even dead? She had heard of the circle's fall, she was not sure what happened to him.

"Commander Cullen is the leader of the inquisition's forces." Cassandra had continued as if she hadn't been so rudely interrupted.

"Such as they are. We lost many good men in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through." Reality sunk in, the haze of seeing the Templar from her youth had faded. He wasn't wrong. In her sleeve, Maev's fist clenched, the mark burned.

"This is Josephine Montiliyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat." Maev followed Cassandra's gesture to a woman clad in gold and purple. She gave a short nod.

"Anderan Atishan," she said simply, and Maev's jaw dropped ever so slightly.

"You speak elvhen?" She blurted,

"You've just heard the entirety of it, I'm afraid." The woman smiled, and Maev found it contagious.

"Even taking the time to learn that much is an oddity of a Shem. I'm impressed." The woman's smile spread wider.

"Perhaps you could give me a few pointers. I'm sure that having such knowledge could be useful to the inquisition." Maev gave another nod.

"Perhaps. There was a time where I would have said it blasphemy to share the long lost secrets of my people, but understanding one another is the greatest step we can take towards peace."

Cullen gripped the hilt of his sword. He was sure that beneath his gloves, his knuckles were white. He couldn't believe his eyes, for a moment he thought that this had been a nightmare fueled by his body's ache for the lyrium's sweet song. It was the surprised look in those silver eyes that had told him of the truth. This couldn't have been a dream. In every dream he had she greeted him as if she hadn't left. The commander forced himself to look away as she spoke with the others, an ache reached his heart, and truly he wasn't sure if it was from the withdrawals, or seeing this girl, no - this woman, for the first time in nearly a decade. There was a grace to her movements that came with time. He didn't know how to feel on the matter. He should have been overjoyed, and part of him was, but the years had taken their toll on the once naive young man, and he couldn't help being weary of the mage that stood across the way from him. It was a mage after all that caused all this chaos was it not? He swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth before trying to focus on the conversation at hand.

"... means we must approach the rebel mages for help." Cullen's stomach gave a sickly turn.

"I still disagree, the Templars could serve just as well." He couldn't help the bitterness that coated every word.

Cassandra huffed, and Maev stiffened.

"We need power commander, enough magic poured into that mark-" she started, but clearly the commander wasn't having it.

"Could destroy us all. Templars could weaken the breach, suppress it so -"

"Pure speculation." Leliana interceded, arms neatly tucked behind her. Maev could almost feel the commander's distaste in every word. She felt slighted, insulted. Rage bubbled under her skin.

"I was a Templar, I know what they're capable of- "

"Anyone who has suffered a life in the circle is well aware of what they're capable of." Three pairs of eyes shot towards the mage, her face contorted in a mixture of anger and deep-rooted pain. The commander was first to break his gaze, looking instead to the ceiling.

"That wasn't what I meant." Maev scoffed.

"I'd certainly hope not. Though I must say, its foolish to turn down an idea that has a high chance of success, to follow one that has a slight chance of working." The herald clenched her fists once more. The mark sparked. A pregnant silence filled the air once more, Maev couldn't believe her ears. This was not what she expected of the man she had met in the circle so many years ago. The look he was currently supporting as he stared across the table was one of clear frustration.

"Neither group will speak to us yet," Maev tore her gaze from the Templar, landing on the Antivan woman, a board sporting a candle in her grip, a quill firmly clutched in her hand. "The chantry has denounced the inquisition, and you specifically."

"Typical." Maev grunted, folding her arms. Her people had suffered under the chantry for years, her holiness, Divine Justinia had taken to giving the mages a chance, but without her the chantry had fallen right into their old ways. It was discouraging to say the least.

"Shouldn't they be busy arguing over who will be the next divine?" The commander had a point.

"Some are calling you - a Dalish elf - the 'Herald of Andraste'. That frightens the chantry." Herald. She had heard the word whispered so many times, and they seemed to be pointing the word at her, but having it confirmed left a sour taste in her mouth, and her head swirling all at the same time. "The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you."

"Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt." Maev nearly snorted at Cassandra's comment. She couldn't honestly blame the man for being frightened of such a claim, but Cassandra's words the day before struck a nerve. How was she there at exactly the right time, with exactly what they needed? Confusion set in as she pulled her hand from being tucked under her arm, peering down at it. She couldn't even remember how she got the damn thing!

"How the hell did they come up with 'Herald of Andraste'?" She blurted, interrupting whoever was speaking, she had lost track of the conversation. Leliana stifled a smirk behind her hand at the bewildered look on her face. "Seriously, who was the one who came up with such a ridiculous name?"

"People have heard of what you did to stop the breach from growing. When you stepped out of the fade, there was a woman standing behind you. They believe it was Andraste herself." Said Cassandra, stiffening a little.

"Well, I guess that makes a little more sense." Said the mage, still staring down at her hand, that was one question answered, but there were still too many to be answered, some that this group of people couldn't begin to explain.

"Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading -"

"Which we have not." Leliana pursed her lips, pausing only for a moment as Cassandra interrupted.

"The point is - everyone is talking about you." Fantastic.

"It's quite the title, how do you feel about that?" The commander had spoken again, making Maev huff, avoiding looking at him all together. The sight of the man and his clear change of attitude towards mages made her stomach turn.

"I don't know." She muttered. "This wouldn't be the first time I've been called to do the maker's work, but... I am not a godsend. If it weren't for - " her eyes darted to Cullen for just a moment before falling.

"What do you mean?" Asked Josephine.

"Ten years ago, I left Ferelden's circle with a missive from the Divine. I took with me a few mage children, raising them without Templar intervention, to prove if mages could prosper without the trials of circle life." she felt the stares burrowing into her skin. "When the conclave was decided upon, her Holiness sent word for me, calling me to the conclave to share with all who would attend the findings of my missive."

"And here you are." Said Leliana, her eyes wide. "The maker works in mysterious ways."

"I- stop. I'm not some divine messenger send to do the maker's bidding!" Maev snapped, stepping back. "I'm just- I'm just a mage, and an elf at that." Her eyes narrowed as her shoulder collided with the wall behind her. This was all too much. Their stares seemed to reach her very soul. Years she had spent mothering children and guiding mages much older than her self, but at the present she felt like a child herself, forced into shoes far too big for her tiny feet. She couldn't breathe.

"I do not know if you are as they say, but you ARE the only one who has a chance of closing the breach for good." The seeker was again a voice of reason. Thankfully the woman was not pressing the issue further.

"Neither the mages or the Templars will even speak with us," reiterated Josephine, her voice soft.

"So what do we do?" Maev forced out through gritted teeth.

"There is a chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle who wishes to speak with you." Said Leliana. "She is not far." A slight air of relief washed over Maev. She needed to get away from Haven, at least for a while. This could certainly be her ticket out.

"Right. When do I leave?" Perhaps the spy master had expected an argument, for she had no immediate answer.

"We will have to send scouts ahead. A day, perhaps two? We will also prepare a party to travel with you -"

"I am PERFECTLY capable of taking care of myself. There is no need to waste anyone else's time."

"That is a risk I - we cannot take." Cullen. Why wouldn't he shut up already? Every moment spent in his presence, his golden eyes peering down on her twisted her insides in the most uncomfortable way. "You are the only means of closing the breach, one well aimed arrow could end all hope we have at dealing with this situation." Of course. The mark. It was painfully foolish, but part of her, more than she'd ever admit; had hoped that the commander had worried about her safety, but it was the damned mark.

"I see your point." Her voice was hollow, she cleared her throat in hoped that it would help, but there was an emptiness there that she just couldn't shake. "Fine, you're right. The mark must be protected." She didn't look up to see Cullen's hand reach up to rub the back of his neck. He hasn't meant to sound so... calculated, but it was the truth right? Of course he was right, but he couldn't deny the fact that his gut sunk into his boots at the thought of Maev disappearing on her own into a land thrown into the chaos of the Mage - Templar war.

"Perhaps while you are there you could find other ways to extend the inquisitions reach, we need as many agents as we can find." Said Leliana, folding her arms.

"Who better than you to recruit them." Added Josephine, clearly attempting to sound cheerful about the situation.

"I TOLD you, I'm not -"

"You ARE the one that stabilized the breach, and the only one who can close it. Herald or not, those people believe in you, they are putting their faith in you, as are we." Andraste's saggy fucking tits, shut up Cullen. Why did he have to be the voice of reason? She could have swallowed the words a lot easier if anyone else had said them. Maev shook her head, sucking a deep breath. She was acting like a child.

"This inquisition was to restore order, and we cannot do that alone." She finally said, standing up a little straighter. "Though, for now I think I'll be finding my leave." No one stopped the mage as she turned front the table, all but storming out of the chantry.

"That was unnecessarily harsh," said Josephine, shooting Cullen a hard stare. He had visibly paled, a thin sheen of sweat had spread across his brow. Unseen to his companions, pain had set into his very bones.

"The breach threatens us all. " He grunted in reply, shuffling passed the women and put into the cold wind, along with the paid. and fever that raged through him, a sudden weight of guilt had laid itself firmly on his shoulders. Maker's breath.

The three women stared after the Templar and the mage. There was a history between the two that clearly hadn't been addressed.

"She left Ferelden's circle before the fall. Before Cullen's transfer to Kirkwall." Said Leliana, her eyes meeting Cassandra's. Before Cullen had been left to the mercy of the mages. What an interesting development.


	5. Chapter 5

A Templar's Faith, A Mage's Resolve

Chapter 5

Across the Practice Field

Maev stumbled out of the chantry, squinting at the light of the sun. Immediately she decided that Chantrys needed more windows, the contrast was blinding every time.

"Herald," Maev's head spun as she eyed the folks heading into the chantry, each bowing their head as they passed. _Herald_. The word plagued her. Not only because she had learned they people had given her this title based on blind belief, but because no matter how much she tried to deny how utterly correct the commander had been, he was. These people believed in her and no matter how much she denied her unwanted title, their faith wouldn't be easy to falter. Doing so would also crush what little hope had been gained with the stabilizing of the glowing green mass of death looming over them all. The mage sighed loudly, glaring up at the breach. If it was the last thing she ever did, she would find the one responsible for this mess and stick them on a spike outside Haven's gate. She was sure the commander would enjoy letting his men use their corpse as a training dummy.

The commander.

Cullen.

If it weren't for the Templar she had met all those years ago, she would not be where she was today. It was definitely, undeniably his fault. Vivid memories sprang to mind, years spent repeating chants and songs in an empty chapel, nothing but the carved wooden pews to witness the Templar that had taken a broken young Dalish elf under his wing. The faith he had taught her gave her the strength to face the horrors of the circle, and to help the others around hold on. It was this faith that the Divine had seen, and what caused the woman to entrust her missive to the young elf. The missive that brought together folks of all races and creeds. She had given them sanctuary, created a place where they could study magic freely, where they did not have to fear who they were.

All because of one young Templar who had fed a mage's curiosity. She didn't know whether she wanted to beat him savagely over the head with her staff or thank him. First, she perhaps owed him an apology.

Maev smiled to herself, her stormy eyes staring blankly ahead as she walled through haven. She hadn't noticed elf that crossed her path, crashing directly into him landing her flat on her ass in the snow.

"Maker's breath!" She hissed.

"The chosen of Andraste, blessed hero sent to save us all." Maev groaned as she looked up at the elf, the one from the valley.

"Not you too." She muttered as he held his hand out to her, blurting out a short laugh. She took hold of his hand, letting him pull her to her feet. "I thought you'd be the last person to believe such exaggerated tales. Am I at least riding in on a shining steed?"

"I'd suggest a griffon, but sadly they're extinct." It was Maev's turn to laugh. "Joke as you will, posturing is necessary." And now she was annoyed once more. He stepped away from her, staring up at the sky as he had been doing not moments before. "I have journeyed deep into the fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clashed to reenact ancient wars both famous and forgotten. Every great war has its heroes, I'm just curious what kind you'll be."

"Hopefully the kind that lives to see the end of it, telling the same stories over and over, until everyone within earshot can repeat them in mocking angry voices." The elf smiled, earning one in return. For such a surly man, he did have an enchanting smile. "So, you're a fade-walker. That's what you meant by 'knowledge far beyond that of a circle mage.' It's a rare study of magic, Solas was it?"

"It's not as flashy as throwing fireballs, but I would not trade it for anything." The smile had faded.

"I know. To those who have never seen the wonders hidden just beyond the veil, understanding the wonder in such a thing is difficult, perhaps even frightening." The surprise that leaped onto his face almost made the mage laugh once again.

"Oh? You're-"

"Mhmm. One of many fields of magic that I've had the pleasure of delving into. One of the bonuses of not being trapped in a circle." Solas seemed genuinely stunned for a moment, mulling through his thoughts before speaking.

"You bear the vallaslin, you speak of the maker thus clearly are Andrastian, you were once a circle mage, yet are not an apostate."

"Sounds about right." She said with a chuckle. The elf only seemed to stare harder, she swore his eyebrows were going to join if they moved any further together.

"I seemed to have missed something." The bushy haired mage laughed again,

"It's a long story." Said Maev, pushing her locks behind her ears. "Perhaps another time," An idea struck the mage, her hand cupping her chin as she looked to the other elf. "Perhaps on a short trip to the Hinterlands? I said I'd meet with a cleric to discuss the inquisition, I'd be delighted if you'd accompany me - us."

"I am not sure I will be staying that long." Said the elf, looking away once more.

"Oh?"

"I am an apostate surrounded by chantry forces, and unlike you I do not have a divine mark protecting me from prosecution. Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution." He stated, unable to look the herald in the eye. She pursed her lips. If she were in his position, she would have hit the trails long ago to return to her people.

"I do, and I know how Cassandra can be." The memory of said seeker lunging at her in the cellar of the chantry sprung to mind. "A pity that, I was looking forward to your company. I'm sure I could have learned a lot from your knowledge." She wouldn't push the matter. Forcing someone to put themselves at risk for the inquisition was not something she signed up for. She offered the mage a last smile, a slender hand gently gripping his shoulder. "Thank you, lethallin. It was an honor to meet you." She let go and began to step away, "May the dread wolf never catch your scent."

Solas stared after the elvhen woman, utterly bewildered. She was unlike any creature he had come upon in his time in Thedas, and curiosity it seemed, had gotten the best of him.

"Herald, wait." He called as she descended the stone steps leading to the pub, bristling at the title. "I will stay." Her eyes lit up, smile returning to her face as she turned to him. "At least until the breach is closed."

"I am glad to hear. You'll accompany me to the hinterlands then?"

"I will. You have a long-winded tale to tell if my memory stands."

"It's a deal, and Solas? It's Maev." Maev gave a small bow of her head, turning and continuing on her way, unaware of the eyes that followed her until she disappeared into the tavern, the door swinging shut behind her. Solas found himself anticipating the story the herald had to tell.

Ten minutes. Ten fucking minutes was about as long as Maev was able to tolerate the tavern. Like spider's legs she felt their stares crawling across her skin, her long ears burned as the word she detested so much echoed around her from every direction in hushed whispers behind us of ale. The short time listening to the endless whispering was enough to hammer yet another nail into the coffin of the 'herald'. This brought about a new set of worries to mind.

How could she live up to such expectations? Even now, she knew the people of Haven were turning to glance her way, catching a glimpse of the fabled herald. She needed out, and the trip to the Hinterlands was days away. In times like this, she would have found herself a quiet place to pray, but the chantry was far to busy. Couriers sprinted about, citizens coming and going, advisers walking about discussing things that she was quite sure she didn't have the patience to handle at the moment. Even the open air of the streets were too full of onlookers, thus Maev made due, stepping out the front gates and sucking in a deep breath. She had left most of the hustle and bustle behind her, on a few guards stood outside the gates, a small group of soldiers practiced, and the ringing of the blacksmith's hammer reached the herald's pointed ears. Maev sucked in deep lungfuls of air, content in the relative quiet she had found.

Unfortunately, that left the Herald with little to do. She had spent little time standing in the cold before deciding to make her way to the blacksmith. He was a nice enough man. He'd be making her armor for their journey to the Hinterlands, thankfully, he'd let her make some requests. She offered payment, but the man refused to take the satchel of gold. She left it for him anyways, dropping it into his toolbox as she walked away from the blacksmith's forge and back onto the dirt road.

Across the way, the practicing soldiers caught her attention. The inquisition's forces. It had been ages since she'd soldiers practicing in such ways. Mages rarely learned such things, only those studying knight enchanting, and it was such a specialized skill. Maev had learned in another way. In the dark chapel of Kinolch Hold, she brandished candlesticks with a golden eyed Templar. She smiled to herself. He was a good fighter, she had to give him that, even then. She had seen him training only once before.

"You scared me," panted the curly haired Templar, his hands gripped on the material at her shoulders, his head bowed low. He could remember few times in his live when he had been completely and utterly petrified. He didn't mean to raise his voice, the moment he saw her skin pale at his furious reaction, guilt crashed into him. "You have no idea what they would do if they found you. You'd – they could make you -"

"Tranquil." Maev finished, staring down at him. "Wouldn't you prefer that? I hear the way you talk about mages with your friends." It was far from the reason she was spying on the lad, but she had overheard some nasty things.

"No." His voice was stern as he stared up at her, she could see the moisture on his cheeks. "Don't ever say that. I've seen it, so many times. The mages they are before and the people they become after. I couldn't see that happen to you. I couldn't bare to see it." His voice cracked as his hands cupped her face, his thumbs running across the vallaslin. The candle light almost made them glow. "I couldn't live with myself if they took that light from your eyes. Your magic is part of you, makes you who you are. If the maker gave such a gift to such a creature so beautiful both inside and out... Perhaps it is a gift after all."

Maev smiled into his palm, the soft skin smearing the tear that fell from her eyes. She knew the consequences that would be faced to the two of them all too well.

"It was foolish, I know. I'm sorry, I just... I wanted to see you." And see him she did. He fought like a spirit. Graceful yet calculating. His eyes resembled that of a lion going in for a kill. It was breathtaking. She would never do it again, but she would never regret it. Not once.

Maev hadn't gotten far from the blacksmith, when she stopped dead in her tracks. Mid stride she caught sight of a familiar plume of fur. Buried in it was none other than the forces' commander. There was ferocity to him, much more focused than before. Clearly he was supposed to be training the troops, but he couldn't help himself. He snatched a sword and shield from a recruit, and showed him step by step how to properly stun your enemy with a shield. He'd taught her that too. He handed the shield back to the man, urging him to follow his instruction when he turned, staring right at her.

Andraste's ass.

Maev couldn't feel her knees as Cullen realized that he'd been staring. He straightened up, looking back to his soldiers. He had always been focused on his duty. It was admirable. She shook her head as she walked to the gates, pausing as she reached the massive doors. She did have an apology to make. She herald turned back to the mass of swords and shields, making her way around the outer edge.

"You there, you have a shield in your hand, block it it! If this man were your enemy you'd be dead." He barked, shaking his own head before turning to another one of the men. "Lieutenant, don't hold back. The recruits must prepare for a real fight, not a practice one."

"Yes commander!" The man returned to the training, observing the men once more as the commander moved away, crossing his arms as Maev stepped forward. His heart gave a little jolt in his chest.

"They look like they're shaping up." She said, hands on her hips.

"We've received a number of recruits, citizens of haven, and some pilgrims. None made quite the entrance you did." Maev couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. He hadn't forgotten their conversation earlier in the chantry, but he couldn't deny that he was excited to see her, even though he was quite torn on the matter.

"I always liked to put on a show." She chirped.

"That you did." His smile was infectious, but it faded quickly, and there was the commander again. A lion prowling his cage. "I was recruited in Kirkwall myself. I saw first hand the mage rebellion, and the devastation it caused. Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered the position, I left the Templars to join her cause. Now it seems we face something far worse."

"I thought we were so close." Maev shrugged. "I had years of evidence to give the divine, to provide hope that mages and Templars could find peace." The commander pressed his lips together. Pain. His stomach twisted into a knot. Mages were corruptible, he had seen first hand what a mage could do to victims of their fury, the breach was another obvious bit of evidence that such power was a terrible and dangerous thing. He had also see what the Templars were capable of. What HE had been capable of, and it turned his stomach over, making the steady stream of queasiness ten times worse.

"Which is why we're needed. The chantry lost control of both Templars and mages, and now they squabble over a new divine while the breach remains. The inquisition could act when the chantry cannot. Our followers would be part of that; there's so much that we could -" he gave a long sigh. "Forgive me, I doubt you came here for a lecture."

"Not really, but I do have time, do you have one prepared?" She said with a shrug. He laughed, the sound was warm, quite a difference from the man he had been minutes ago, commanding his men.

"Another time perhaps. Why DID you come out here?"

"Nothing like a whole village turning to get a look to make you feel like you've wandered into a nest of giant spiders." Another laugh. "I was going to head back into the village, but I felt I had an apology to make. I acted like a child. I felt like the world was just dropped on my shoulders, and I panicked." She watched the commander's mouth opened and shut a few times before he turned back to the men.

"I - we didn't mean to put so much pressure on you." Was that guilt she saw as he hid his face?

"They're going to believe what they believe, I can't change it, but the least I can do is try. My people need me, but if I leave now, the breach could kill us all. Whether they believed such things of me or not I wouldn't be going anywhere. Too many lives would be at stake." Now there was the mage he had met years ago. When the divine had approached her regarding the missive she had acted in a similar fashion, but he had learned the kind of person Maev was. She was a protector. A guiding eye that watched over all around her. She only needed a little push. He caught a glimpse of the mage as she watched the soldiers, thoroughly flabbergasted when she turned to face him, catching him red faced. "Do you think I could still take you?" She asked. He couldn't stop it.

" _What_?" Immediately the woman's face turned as red as the plume around the commander's neck.

"That's not - Andraste's ass Cullen, I meant with a sword!" She blurted, her hands clapping over her cheeks. The commander let out a deep laugh, his head dropping back onto his shoulders, shuffling uncomfortably. Maker's breath.

"Of - of course." He chirped, hands resting on his sword. "I mean, if you've practiced that is. I imagine you've been busy."

"I taught some of my mages." Her answer nearly threw him for a loop. "To reach the sanctuary we had to cross most of Ferelden. Free roaming mages are not common, we had to defend ourselves as best we could without magic. I've had plenty of practice. You wouldn't be afraid would you? Wouldn't want to be shown up by the herald, I bet."

"You can certainly try." The commander turned from the mage, reaching out and grasping a sword from the rack followed by a shield, holding them out to the herald. She reached out to grab the weapons, not aware that the recruits around them began to whisper, not until she heard that cursed word.

"Is that the herald?" Called one of the voices. She was center stage. Again. Suddenly she felt surrounded, the sound of a sword being drawn caught her attention. Cullen stood before her a shield gripped in his hand.

"Are you ready?" He called, tapping the flat side of his sword against the front of his shield.

"You should know commander, I've put my own spin on your teachings." She called, eyeing him. She narrowed her eyes. Focus Maev, focus. And then, she was behind him. "Watch your back." She whispered into his ear. The commander spun, clearly startled. Shield met shield. Magic, of course. Even with no staff, magic was part of her every breath. It was an unfair advantage, and above all it had startled him, on instinct he felt his body reach for the lyrium in his veins, ready suppress the magic she was using against him, but of course that just brought for a pain, scorching fire that ran through his body.

"Now now, that'd be considered cheating!" He lunged, the ring of metal on metal was nearly deafening. She was a great deal faster than he had expected, and every step, every swing made his bones ache. He had to pick up his pace. She was an offensive fighter, her shield had probably only been nicked once, maybe twice since they began.

"You cannot choose your opponent in battle commander, you of all people should know that." She was as relentless as his withdrawal, she was also smirking at him. A taunt, a distraction. He would not let her have this one, he was distracted enough as it was. He lunged, the tip of his blade pressing into the soft material of her tunic, ripping a clean hole in the side. Focus, Cullen.

"It seems you need more practice." A grin spread to his lips, and then a shield met with his jaw.

"Don't get cocky." She chirped, the commander catching himself before he tumbled back.

"I wish my recruits knew how to use their shield like that." He grumbled to himself. He could feel their stares. They were watching every move she made, every move he countered. He had to admit that he wished he could witness such a fight, rather than participate. It seemed he wasn't her only teacher. He hadn't expected Maev to hold her ground so well, let alone be advancing on him. Or knocking him to the ground. Her sword swung down, ready to meet the armor on his chest when he jerked upright, grabbing her arm and in a swift move had her pinned to the ground beneath him, the edge of his shield digging into her neck ever so slightly.

The recruits burst into excited chatter, clapping loudly as the commander and the herald caught their breath, both covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and Maev still trapped between the commander's knees, his weight pressing down on her hips, one hand on the ground beside her head.

"It seems I stand corrected." She managed, he was unsure if her face was red from the heated swordplay, or a blush had spread to her cheeks.

"Maybe next time." He chuckled, his position over the mage dawning on him. Like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, he discarded his shield and scrambled to his feet, hoisting Maev up after. She smiled up at him, and he down at her. A warmth filled her very veins as she tried so hard not to turn and hide. She was definitely blushing. "Maev we should-"

"Commander, Ser Rylan has a report on our supply lines." A lone soldier had broken the line of chattering ones, a small stack of paper gripped in his hand.

"Still so much to do." She wasn't honestly sure if he had been talking to himself or not as he took the sheets, staring down at them.

"I'll take my leave." She had stolen enough of his time, thought she wasn't sure if he had heard her. She left anyways, playtime was over, and she knew how immersed the Templar - former Templar could get in his work. She had a million questions to ask, and a thousand things to tell him, but now was not the time. She knew better than to disturb the man at work. What she didn't know, was that said man had looked up from the reports and found her gone. He found himself disappointed.

A/N: Reviews are love!


End file.
